1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector utilizing a lever to retain a CPU chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in computer art, when electrically connecting a CPU chip to an electrical connector, there must be some device to provide a positive force on the chip, not only to retain the chip from dropping off the connector but also to promise the chip electrically connecting with the contact of the connector tightly and stably to ensure a good electrical performance therebetween. The American patent with an issue number U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,320 discloses an electrical connector, which includes a base for receiving a CPU chip, a moveable cover and lever mounted on the base, via the lever engaging with the cover to retain the chip, thereby to realize an electrical connecting between the contact of the connector and the chip.
However, said connector needs both a lever and a cover to engage with each other to retain the chip, it has so many elements that will increase the cost of manufacture and is complex for operating.
Hence, it's necessary to ameliorate the exist connector to overcome said drawbacks.